Hideout
by onininja
Summary: Leon is on the run in unfamiliar territory and helped out by a local with more of a history than he realizes. When they find a safe house, will they release some tension? One off, please R&R.


She pointed where the trees parted for a paved pathway to a house. "Let's try there."

"I dunno, that's--"

She cut him off by pushing her body against his chest. Her voice was husky. "If you can find a bedroom, you can have me. I'm not doing it in the woods or some nasty broom closet."

Leon was moving for the tree line before he knew it. They ran, crouched, through the trees until they reached the house and circled it, peeking in windows to see if anyone was home. It seemed to be empty.

He tried the door and found it locked, picked the lock in the shortest time he'd ever done so, and they slipped inside the dark house.

And he was in a headlock. Mayra shrieked and fumbled for a light switch while he tried to hit his attacker, failing dismally. He was just about to pass out when the man let him go and he was on his knees, doubled over and gasping for air.

"Mayra?!" The grappler was a huge black man with a shaved head, dressed in a smart looking black suit and white shirt that did nothing to hide the fact that he was muscled like an ox. He picked up Mayra like she was a doll and hugged her to his chest, only letting her down when she gave a little mouse squeak.

It turned out that this house belonged to a very successful fence that Mayra had happened to be friends with a long time ago. The big guy, the one watching the place, apologized for nearly crushing his windpipe and showed them to one of the spacious guest rooms. Before leaving, he'd given Mayra another of those crushing hugs and kissed her on the cheek, which she accepted without protest.

As soon as the door closed, he dropped the change of clothes he'd been lent and was on her. He tossed her on the bed, barely registering the surprise on her face, and held himself above her on one arm. The other hand was busy moving up her shirt, looking for the clasp of her bra. He'd wanted to bury his face in these things almost since he'd seen her the first time. She helped him strip her and when he had her naked, he sat back for just a moment to look at her. She turned her head and closed her eyes, suddenly shy of him.

She was lovely. He lowered his face to her belly, hands roving up her sides to touch her full breasts. He squeezed them, fingering the pink nipples and listening to her moan softly. He slid his hands down again, holding her around the waist while his mouth moved down, over to the hollow of her hip, then down again when she parted her legs for him.

He kissed her before starting to lick at her, probing at her with his tongue until he found the nub he was looking for. He circled it with the tip of his tongue, not touching it directly, then began to gently suck on it. She cried out then, lifting her hips and pushing at his mouth. She'd been slick even before he'd used his mouth on her, so he let his hand come up and slipped first one finger inside her, then another when he was sure she wanted it. He pressed gently on the swelling of flesh against his fingertips and she moaned loudly, her legs falling open as she went limp. He kept sucking at her and pressing on that spot until she was gasping, her hips moving against his hand. Her hands were in his hair and she'd grasped handfuls of it, keeping him pressed to her.

He thought she was getting close and started moving his fingers in and out of her when suddenly her body went rigid and she tensed around him with another cry, spasming once before she fell back down to the bed.

His crotched ached. He pulled away from her so he could strip off his own clothes. She watched him and he saw her looking when he took off his pants. He stripped out of his boxers and let her see as he used the drop of fluid at the end of his erection to make himself slick. She sat up to kiss him, one of her hands on his chest and the other roaming down his belly to take him in her hand. "I think it's my turn," she whispered against his mouth.

Wordlessly, he put a hand on her chest and pushed her back down to the bed. "Baby, that's going to have to wait," he murmured, slipping one hand between her thighs to coax them apart again. He pushed the tip of his cock just into her lips, sliding up and down the slit to make sure they were both slick. She moaned and leaned her head back, her eyes closed. All of a sudden he was pushing inside her and she gasped as she felt him enter her all the way. Coupled with the excitement of how big and hard he felt inside her, there was the small, familiar nervousness that he might be too much for her. She bit her lip against it until she adjusted to him.

He paused for a moment and groaned, savoring the feeling of being inside her. She was so soft, so warm, wrapped around every inch of him like a mold. For a second he didn't even want to move, to just let go inside her like this, until he felt a miniscule shift in one of their bodies and fought to restrain himself. He thrust in and out of her, hardly seeing her mouth fall open as his thrusts moved her whole body. She clung to him with her arms and legs, panting and moaning in his ear with her cheek pressed to his.

He was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She heard herself whimpering his name, begging him not to stop, feeling his warm chest against her breasts. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he lowered himself onto her. He moved faster now, harder, and she knew he was as close as she was. She froze as she went over the edge, her breath caught in her throat as she clung desperately to him. He gave one final deep thrust as he spilled inside her.

When he came back to himself he rolled off her, onto his side, and pulled her with him to lie against his chest. She felt his coarse chest hair against her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm.


End file.
